vampire nightmare
by ezza06devil
Summary: lucy falls asleep and dreams of a vampire chaseing her and attacks her


All Lucy saw was darkness. "Where am I?" asked Lucy. "You're in the Infirmary at the Institute of vampire slayers." said a deep voice. A tall, young man about Lucy's age slowly walked up to the bed and sat on a small wooden chair beside the bed. "Hi I'm Alex. You're Lucy." Lucy sat up in the bed and was a little worried and confused. "How do you know my name and how did I get here where ever here is." Lucy asked. "I found you in the middle of the road in Brooklyn you were just standing there. It was like you just saw a ghost. I didn't know what was wrong." explained Alex. "So you brought me here. Ok. How do you know my name than?" Lucy asked. "I sort of looked in your handbag. It was open and I was hungry. I hoped that you might have had something to eat. Sorry." Alex confessed. "I want to go home." said Lucy. "Okay. We will go when you feel better." said Alex. Alex left the room without a sound at all. Lucy slowly got out of the bed and found that all her muscles really hurt. She saw a small mirror on the wall above the bed. She looked at her face and neck. Her neck had two small holes in it. She was really worried now. The holes were small like a snake bite but they were too far apart. She slowly walked around the infirmary thinking how the hell she was going to get home when she didn't know where she was. Also her make-up was a mess!

Alex was in the library with Matt a fellow slayer. They were talking about Lucy. They didn't know how they were going to tell her that she was attacked by a vampire. Suddenly Kate walked in. "Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked excitedly. "Nothing much." said Matt "We're trying to work out a way to tell a human that she was attacked by a vampire. Can you help us?" asked Alex "Wait. Who attacked who?" asked Kate "It was Damon. He snuck up on her." Alex replied.

Lucy fixed up her hair so it covered her neck. She walked out of the room into the hall way. The walls were so high that she couldn't see the ceiling. The walls were covered with paintings of angels and devils. Lucy slowly walked down the hall way hoping to find someone. Lucy was really scared now. The hall way was empty and no one was around. The heat from outside was coming in and Lucy's long brown hair was clinging to her neck. She suddenly heard footsteps coming her way. She saw something that seemed to be human coming slowly closer and closer. Lucy started to panic. All of a sudden she felt dizzy and before she knew it she was on the ground in pain wishing that it would stop. Her neck was bleeding and she was paralysed. She couldn't move a muscle. The footsteps were getting closer and were moving faster like someone running at full pace. She was suddenly picked up by something and taken somewhere. She couldn't see anything, hear anything or feel anything. When Lucy woke from sleep she was in a large room. There was row upon row of bookcases full of old books. A small fire place had a fire burning. There was a young girl sitting in front a wooden desk. She was short and maybe a bit younger than Lucy. She spoke softly and calmly. "Hi my name is Kate. You met Alex before right?" Kate said. "Yeah. I think so. Where am I? I can't remember anything." Lucy whispered softly. "It doesn't matter where you are. All you need to know is that you're safe now. This is the Institute's library. Alex found you. You had been attacked by a vampire. He wanted to take you to his master," Kate said. "What!" yelled Lucy "Are you crazy!" "I know. It's all sudden and all that! I was freaked out too when I first came into this world; to find vampires and other creatures of the night were creeping around corners." said Kate "What are you?" asked Lucy with a shaky voice. "Everyone in the Institute, except you, is a vampire slayer. We're created by the angels. It sounds weird," said Kate "So why am I here? I don't remember anything." said Lucy "Alex sort of lied to you. He told me that you were attacked by a vampire. That's not the whole truth. A vampire know as Damon wants you because you have a special gift," explained Kate. "What sort of gift? I'm just a normal human." said Lucy. "Legend says that a human child will be born to be the ruler of all the vampires and slayers. Damon must think that it's you." explained Kate. "I can't be this ruler. I don't even know what a vampire looks like," said Lucy with acid in her voice. It was quiet for a few minutes before anyone spoke again. Lucy was confused. She couldn't be who the legend said she was. Could she? Lucy walked slowly around the library. It was so big that she thought that it would never end. Alex and Matt were in the kitchen. The kitchen was a large room with tall walls and slate floor. The boys were talking about how Alex found Lucy while eating some chicken noodle soup. "So Damon thinks that Lucy is the 'Chosen One'. That's stupid. She's just a stupid human!" Matt yelled! "No it's not. It is possible but very unlikely. Also stop yelling or she will find out." Alex replied. "Sorry. I guess I'm just confused. But it can't be her. It's just an old legend." said Matt. Suddenly there was a big bang from down the hall. Luckily the boys had their silver daggers with them. They slowly walked to the doorway. When they got out into the hallway to their surprise Damon, the vampire that attacked Lucy, was standing there with thick, slimy, red blood dripping from his hands and mouth. "Hello boys, are you going to try to kill me now," Mocked Damon "With pleasure." Said both the boys at the same time. "You have something I want. You do know what want, don't you," replied Damon "We might. You know that you're not meant to be here. You also know that you can't have what you want because we don't know what you want. Even if we did have what you want do you think we would give it to you because I don't think we would." said Alex. The girls also heard the bang and went to find out what it was. They saw the boys and Damon, who's a tall vampire with black hair and clothes. A long trail of red, gooey blood was also leading towards him. Then Damon looked behind and saw the girls standing there. "So you do have what I want then." said Damon "NOW GIVE HER TO ME OR YOU ALL WILL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!" he yelled. "You can't have her so leave her alone and go back to the hole that you crawled out of." Matt yelled back. "Oh. Are you threatening me?" asked Damon. "Yes I am!" yelled Matt. Lucy and Kate were just standing there watching the whole scene horrified. "Are they going to fight?" Lucy whispered softly. "I don't know but I hope they don't." Kate replied. "Who's that other boy with Alex? I haven't met him yet." said Lucy. "That's Matt. He is my twin brother." said Kate. "Who's that guy in the middle? Is he my attacker?" asked Lucy. "Yes. Also he's our arch enemy. He always causes trouble by killing off any humans that cross his path. We should go and hide somewhere safe." Kate said. Lucy and Kate slowly crept away to find somewhere to hide from Damon, the mass human killer who no one liked. The girls went into a large quiet room with a small high-placed window, violet walls and a white ceiling. There were also large cupboards that lined the walls. "What is this place?" asked Lucy. "It's the weapons room. We might need to get some things just in case that horrible, evil, blood-sucking leech comes after us." said Kate. "What does he even want with me? I can't be that be important? I'm not even popular at school." said Lucy still confused with everything. "I don't know why he might want you. I can't see what 'gift' you have." said Kate. Lucy stayed at the door to keep a look out while Kate rummaged through the cupboards looking for what they will need. Alex, Matt and Damon were still arguing in the hallway. "What do you want with that human? What's so special about her?" asked Alex impatiently. "You don't understand. She isn't a human, she's a gifted witch. You think that you're so smart don't you, you pathetic, weak, little vampire slayers." said Damon with venom in his voice. "We're not pathetic or weak. We could kill you right now but we're giving you a chance to leave and no one gets hurt." said Matt "Fine I'll leave this dump and no one gets hurt. Okay." Damon announced. Suddenly Damon took off like a flash of lighting and was heading to where the girls had gone. "Come back here you blood sucking leech!" Alex yelled as loud as he could but he didn't stop. The girls were getting everything ready that they might need to kill a blood thirsty vampire. "Kate! Run! He's coming!" screamed Lucy so loud that Kate nearly dropped her witch light. "Okay. I've got everything. We can't stay in here though." said Kate "Is there another way out?" asked Lucy "No we have to go out into the hall and run extremely fast." said Kate with excitement in her voice. So the girls slowly walked to the door way and looked right. Nothing. They looked left. They saw a tall vampire ready to kill them and running very fast towards them. The girls run to the right and ran as fast as they could. They went down a narrow hallway, down some steps towards a large gun metal grey door. Damon was getting closer by the second. "Open the door Kate. Now!" yelled Lucy "I'm trying. It's a large metal door remember," Kate said sarcastically The door slowly creaked open and bright light shone through. Behind the door was a large room that was lit up by the hot sun outside. "He can't come in here because of the sun light." explained Kate "But how did he get in the Institute if he can't go in the sun?" asked Lucy "He must have snuck in before the sun came up," said Kate still tired from running "Or, he could of put lots of sun block on." suggested Lucy "Maybe. Although I've never heard of a vampire wearing sun block. That's just crazy," Both the girls started giggling. The room was huge and the sun light was really bright. The girls walked around the room. "What is this place?" asked Lucy fascinated by the sight of the room. "I'm not sure. I've never been in here before," Kate responded. There was a sudden bang on the door and the door fell like a bag of potatoes but with a very loud crash. The girls screamed at the sight of the vampire. "What do you want with me?" Screamed Lucy

"I want to suck your blood!" replied Damon. He took one slow step into the room but he didn't notice that the room was lit up by sun light, so when he walked into the room he burst into flames and fell to the ground with a loud scream and turned into ash. Alex and Matt were running down the hall towards where they heard the screams. "I hope the girls are alright." said Matt "They should be. Kate is a smart girl." said Alex. The boys found the room where the girls were in. "What happened in here? Where's Damon?" asked Matt The girls stood there in shock and pointed to the pile of ash in front of the boys. "He's dead" whispered Kate so softly that the boys had trouble hearing. "Good. Can we go back to our soup now? It's probably gone cold." said Alex The four teenagers went back to the kitchen for some soup and talked about what just happened. Then Lucy woke up. THE END


End file.
